


Repulsive

by heyojericho



Series: Stan the Water Man ask prompts [5]
Category: GTA roleplay, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyojericho/pseuds/heyojericho





	Repulsive

Normally Stan would be pleased with the rain falling from the heavens and onto him. It was literally sky water. Today was not one of those days however. It just caused his clothes to stick uncomfortably to his skin and left a feeling in his stomach that could only be described as gross.

An upset yell interrupted him and he turned just in time to see Jimmy take a small running head start and wildly kick the trunk of his car. He let out a slew of curses as he held his foot afterwards and Stan winced with sympathy. The vehicle in question was smoking from where it had rammed into the thick trunk of a tree and a front tire was basically popped.

“Did you manage to get a hold of anyone, Stan?”

He shook his head in reply. He wasn’t really upset about it since he could easily understand why. It was very late and they were out in the middle of nowhere.

“Come on then, Stan. Guess we’re walking,” Jimmy said, tone clipped and full of quiet anger. He took off in a random direction without even sparing a glance to make sure Stan was following him, but it was okay as he was simply a step on his heels.

Stan winced again as he accidentally stepped into a deep puddle, water sloshing inside his shoe.

Jimmy didn’t look as if he was faring much better. In fact, he looked downright pathetic with both of his arms wrapped around himself and trembling from the wet cold. The way he was slightly hunched over allowed tendrils of his hair to stick to the front of his face and he kept having to reach up and brush them out of the way of his vision. After a few minutes of walking, he gave up on it.

Stan, having been uncharacteristically quiet for quite a while, finally spoke up. “I’m sure our next date will be better! I think probably anything would be better than this actually,” he joked, heart not completely into it. That didn’t matter though as it was much more for the others benefit than for his own.

Jimmy stopped ahead of him and, instead of ignoring him as he had been for most of the night, replied, “Stan, I…. I honestly don’t think that there’ll be another date.”

“Wha-what do you mean, Jimmy?”

Jimmy whipped around to face him then and, though his body language and facial expression clearly read livid, Stan thought he could see tear tracks on his face. It may have been only his imagination as it should have been impossible to make out something like that in the dark and the rain.

“What do you mean, Stan? I don’t know wha-why you changed but I can’t be with someone who thinks I’m repulsive!” Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut - his shades, where were his shades - tight and if he hadn’t been crying before, he definitely was now. “I don’t know why…. I don’t know why I’d thought you’d be any different.”

It was probably just the concussion he almost certainly had, but Stan thought he could hear a strange roaring in his ears from his heart brought on by his words.

Stan must have taken a moment too long to unfreeze and answer him because something in Jimmy’s face crumbled and he whirled around again and stormed off.

“Jimmy, wait!” Stan called out after him and the said man faltered in his step, causing him to slip in the mud with a loud squelch. He stood and mumbled angry curses while he tried to rub the stuff off of his black jeans he had on. Stan took that as an opportunity to catch up to him.

“Go away, Stan,” Jimmy growled out, words practically dripping with bitterness and venom.

“Why would you think that I think that?” 

“Why wouldn’t you?! Just look at me! I-I’m not even thirty yet and I’ve been to prison! I’m a crack addict who can’t last even three days in rehab. I’m a drug dealer. I’ve killed people and animals alike. Hell, the first day we met I stabbed a guy right in fucking front of you! I’m a prostitute, for fuck’s sake! I allow random strangers to have their way with me for a few quick bucks. My pimp kidnapped me once or twice and I didn’t even press charges! Like, who even does that?!”

“Jimmy,” Stan said and took another step closer. Jimmy, looking like a deer caught in headlights, took a step back. “Jimmy, I don’t you’re repulsive.” That would be a little hypocritical of him.

“Oh yeah?” he replied back sarcastically. “Our first date, which was what? Two weeks ago? You were about to put your arm around me while I acted all oblivious - because that’s what you’re supposed to do on dates - but then you got this weird look on your face and have been going out of your way to avoid touching me since. How do you explain that, Stan?”

Stan shuffled in place, feeling as if quilt was suddenly rightfully consuming him alive.

“Well, uh, you see, when that happened, I had this thought about, y’know, your past and thought that maybe I shouldn’t just randomly touch you? I mean, before we were only just friends and now we’re not and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable? And then you started acting all distant and I started wondering why you’d want me. I have to be honest with myself, Jimmy. My own wife left me for a reason. I’m just a good-for-nothing forty year old virgin who’s just stupid a-and naive an-” Stan’s next words were cut off by a pair of surprisingly warm lips pressed against his own, hard.

It was nowhere near perfect. Their kiss was all teeth and they were both wet and covered in mud and their bodies ached and the way Jimmy’s fingertips were pressed into Stan’s arms were going to leave bruises and they both felt somewhat disgusted with themselves, both inwardly and outwardly.

But it was perfect in its own way because it was theirs and it was a sign that neither of them were going to give up on the other just quite yet.


End file.
